


Beauty

by MeanLaugh



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanLaugh/pseuds/MeanLaugh
Summary: Magnus and Julia, the morning he leaves for Neverwinter.





	Beauty

She was beautiful.  
Her kiss was the first thing after waking up, eyes still closed. He could feel the sunlight through the windows on his face, but what gave him more warmth was her, her touch, her kiss. He smiled into it and felt her smile back, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the woman he was still as in love with as the day they met.  
Julia.  
Magnus’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her, falling into the same curves that he had gotten used to. Her hair tickled his cheek, and she giggled, hands going to his face to brush it away.  
“Good morning, my love,” she said softly, skin glowing from the light.  
“Every morning is good when I’m here with you,” Magnus replied, and he kissed her again.  
Julia rolled off of him, taking the sheets with her. She sighed in content, and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off of her, bathed in gold, feeling more peaceful than he had in years. She had closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths of the fresh morning air, and all Magnus could do was stare, taking in all of her. He was still in awe of the woman he had married, only a few short months ago, seemingly a goddess who walked amongst them. He would do anything for her.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. “I’m going to miss you so much.”  
“It’s only a few weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.” Magnus replied, kissing her forehead. “Besides, your father needs the help. When you next see me, we can spend all the time together in the world.”  
She stroked one of his sideburns, Magnus melting into her somehow soft touch. For a blacksmith’s daughter, she had such a softness about her, her scars seeming to fade quickly.  
“I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” She replied, and the two embraced again.  
\---  
Magnus hoisted the chair he had been working so hard on, up onto the cart. The black oak was glistening in the morning sun, and the lavender in the polish infused the air all around them. Steven, Julia’s father and Magnus’s mentor, helped him strap it down, and then clapped him on the back.  
“That’s a damn fine chair, son.”  
Magnus grinned. “I learnt from the best, sir.”  
“Oh, darling, it’s gorgeous.” Julia came in through the door, gazing lovingly at the rocking chair.  
“It’s going to be the pride of the showcase,” Steven agreed.  
The three of them pushed the cart out to the road, making quick work of it, and when everything was ready to go, Steven offered Magnus a handshake.  
“Knock ‘em dead.”  
Magnus beamed. Steven gave a little two fingered salute, and headed back inside the shop, leaving Julia to say her goodbyes.  
Her arms immediately went around his neck, and his around her waist.  
“I love you so much.” Magnus said, looking lovingly upon the face he was going to have to be apart from for the next few weeks.  
“I love you too.” Julia smiled, a small tear coming to her eye.  
“I’ll be back before you know it,” Magnus echoed, and Julia’s tears let loose. Her hands went to her stomach. “When you’re home, we can put that rocking chair to good use.”  
Magnus’s hands found hers. “You mean...”  
She nodded, looking back up at him. “You, Magnus Burnsides, are going to make the best father.”  
His face broke into the biggest grin, and he picked her up, swinging her around, but of course, gently enough that it wouldn’t hurt their baby. Their baby. He felt giddy even thinking about it.  
“Oh Julia, I love you so much.”  
She wiped some of the tears from her face, still smiling. “I love you too. I’ll see you so soon.”  
Magnus waved goodbye from the cart, still light-headed from happiness. He had his dream wife, they were going to have a baby, Raven’s Roost was safe and he had made it so, what more could he wish for?  
Magnus wiped a tear from his eye, and rode on towards Neverwinter, Julia’s face in the morning sun still fresh in his mind.  
If only he knew he was never going to see his wife again.


End file.
